


College Buddies

by ltskiki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bulimia, Eating Disorders, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Other, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltskiki/pseuds/ltskiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam meets an old acquaintance at college. (Meant to be friendship,  you can interpret it however you like!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Buddies

Sam couldn't stand the sound of her bile dripping into the dirty water of their toilet. The forced sounds of a finger being shoved down her esophagus. Then the violent coughing and hacking that ensued, until it was drowned out by her vomit splashing into the bowl. He would sometimes imagine it splashing up into Anna's face, blinding her.  
They'd only known each other briefly before becoming roommates; she was some old fling of Dean's. Sam barely recognized her when she spotted him on campus. He recalled Dean telling him about how she would never take her shirt off when they were "studying". Sam saw the scabbed claw marks that dragged over her wrists when they first met all those years ago. He remembered how their eyes connected for a moment, the fear on her pale face, the way the mole on her face twitched in anticipation.  
He said nothing when Dean came to greet her. While he was only 14, Sam had come to realize that some people had secrets that should sometimes be kept.  
He remembered their first night in the shitty apartment a few blocks away from Stanford. She took off her army jacket, her beige tank top revealing the top parts of a huge portrait of feathery wings. She would later show him the entire tattoo when they got a little drunk watching Buffy on a night in. Covering her front up with a blanket, she threw her head back and laughed when she felt him trace the intricate, flowing lines that reached the top of her jeans. She turned away once again and shrugged on her t-shirt. Later that evening, when she passed out on the couch, Sam inspected the long healed scars that weaved along her arms, tracing them one by one.  
Anna was a smart girl, majoring in biblical history, and studying a variety of dead languages on the side. She told him she came from a large, wealthy family, but he didn't think they made contact with her anymore, and obviously didn't do a thing for her financially.  
She was a great roommate too, always notifying him before she brought home whatever guy or girl she found suitable at the local bars. She washed the dishes, and never left the oven on (something Sam couldn't attest to. He promised to pay for the damage deposit) His only issue was the vomiting, thinly veiled by running water, every night of the week.  
And every night Sam thought of the way he shrugged off the cuts the first night he saw her. The way she looked at his brother like he was just a pain reliever, something to hold her over. Sam wanted to be a good housemate, and a good friend.  
It was subtle, a pamphlet for eating disorder counseling tossed in her mail slot, a reassuring look when she came down in the morning, red hair tangled and in need of some coffee. A Doctor Who marathon when she came home crying about threats she received from her brothers. He called up Dean and told him what had all happened in the past few months, searching for insight on what broke this girl.  
Because that's what friends are for.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic posted on this site yo. Tried keeping it short and simplistic, I finished it in around 20 minutes.


End file.
